Dark Moon
by twilightfanjm
Summary: For 12 years the Cullens thought that Nessie was killed in the confrontation. At least that is what the Volturi told them. For 12 years Nessie has kept herself hidden from the supernatural world and her biological family for unknown reasons. So what'll happen when they accidentally find Nessie after all these years? What really happened that fateful day all those years ago?
1. No

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: No**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was sleeping soundly when a loud noise woke me up. I could hear the sound of drums being beat and a guitar being played.

I groaned loudly. Why did my brother and his band insist on practicing at 7am? On a Saturday nonetheless. Wasn't that like illegal or something?

I put my earbuds in and pushed play on my iPhone hoping to drown out my brother's music.

My plan didn't work very well so I ended up getting out of bed and went downstairs to make myself breakfast. By make I really meant just poor myself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

I sat down and started eating my cereal slowly. Today was Saturday. For once I wasn't terribly busy. I'm on the baseball team and my school's swimming team. I've loved baseball all of my life practically. Swimming has always been another passion of mine all of my life. I also ride horses on a regular basis. I've been taking riding lessons pretty much all of my life so I can keep improving my skills. My activities typically kept me really busy.

Then an idea came to me. Shopping. I could go shopping today.

I finished my breakfast and got ready to leave. I ignored my brother and his friends as I went into the garage and got my motorcycle ready. I had wanted a motorcycle because I was a daredevil as my parents put it. I was always a risk taker. I went cliff diving when I was seven years old and I've been doing it ever since. Luckily nothing has ever happened to me.

I loved riding my motorcycle. I loved it. It gave me such a thrill and the feeling of the air hitting my face was just beautiful. I could see why dogs loved it so much. The motorcycle was a gift from my dad on my 17th birthday just two months ago. He was the one that got me into riding motorcycles. When I was little he would just sit me right behind him and take off. It was the best feeling ever. When my mom saw the gift she nearly had a stroke. Needless to say she was angry at my father for days but hey at least I was allows to keep the bike! I already had the license!

I was at a red light getting to turn right onto the freeway when I saw them in my rear view mirror. They were right behind me.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach and the blood drain from my face when I saw three very familiar girls in the car. No. I shook my head. I was just being stupid. It couldn't be them.

I looked behind me and I felt my heart sink even lower. There was no mistaking it. My mother, Rosalie, and Alice were in that car. Three faces that I had not seen in 12 years. My hands started to shake really badly.

The three of them, having noticed that I was staring at them, stared at me right back. Looking at me as if they were trying to figure me out. I briefly wondered if they recognized me but then remembered that I was wearing a pink helmet that concealed just about every part of my fave. My riding jacket was also pink. It all matched my bike which was pink.

I was perfectly disguised and there was no way that they'd recognize me at all.

The light turned green and I stepped on the gas a little to hard and nearly lost control of the bike. Great Ness, turn yourself into a pretzel in front of your mother and aunts why not!

All I knew is that my family was here. Living close to me. This was not good. Not good at all.

 **Please Review**


	2. Avoidance and Evasion

**Chapter 2: Avoidance and Evasion**

 **Nessie's POV**

My heart was beating out of my chest and no matter what I did I couldn't get it to stop. That made me more nervous. A rapidly beating heart was sure to draw their attention.

The worst part? They were following me. At least it seemed that way. Relax. Breathe. I told myself. They didn't know it was me and they were probably just heading in the same direction that I was. Yeah I was sure that was it.

I didn't relax at all. They were either behind me or beside me the whole way. Of course out of all the places in the world, all the malls in the world, they just happened to be going to the very same mall as me.

I made sure to park far away from them. It wasn't hard considering that their was a limited amount of space with only a few available spots scattered throughout the lot.

I looked around uneasily before removing my gear and basically exposing myself.

I sighed. The fact that my family was living here was not good at all. I had to keep trying to avoid them as much as I possibly could.

I was still tense as I walked into the mall. Luckily I didn't see any sign of them anywhere. I could breathe. At least a little. As I shopped though I still found myself looking over my shoulder a lot. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to stay here. I should go home where it's safe. Where I won't be discovered.

After I had gone to two stores I decided to quit and just go home. As I was walking back I came across the food court and the smell of freshly baked Cinnabon stopped me in my tracks. My stomach growled in response. Okay, surely a quick snack before leaving wouldn't hurt right? Oh boy I always did have a soft spot for Cinnabons.

When I purchase mine I sat down and quickly forgot that my mother and aunts were here and could easily discover me at any second. That was until I saw them walk by. My heart literally stopped beating.

"Mom" I accidentally muttered. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! All three of them slowly turned around to look at me. The blood drained from my face.

Recognition and shocked slowly appeared on their faces.

"Nessie?" mom said. Her voice full of emotion.

I immediately jumped up and ran in the exact opposite direction drawing attention from several people nearby.

"Nessie!" I heard my mother yell. I completely ignored her as I pushed my way through a crowd of annoyed people.

I eventually reached the doors and ran outside. I ran straight outside to my motorcycle. I glanced back and saw my mom and aunts looking for me. They quickly spotted me. I didn't waste any time. I put on my gear, jumped on my bike, and started it up as fast as I could.

Unfortunately my family had been equally as fast and less then five minutes later they had found me again. This time they were in their car. I gulped when I realized what they were going to do. They were going to chase me. I had to lose them.

I sped off as fast as I could do so safely and legally.

My mom and aunts were right behind me. My nerves did not ease at all when I got on the freeway. As a matter of fact they only intensified.

It was imperative that I remain hidden in the human world. Hidden from my family. Up until now I had been successful. For 12 years I have successfully masqueraded as a human. I have a normal supernatural free life.

It all started the day of the confrontation with the Volturi. When my family went to war with them. I managed to escape the conflict and hide. Hide from my family, my Jacob, and the Volturi.

Until the Volturi found me when it was all over. They wed going to kill me because I was deemed a threat to the vampire secret. I begged them to let me live. I begged and begged and begged. Aro was the one that gave in. He decided to let me live on two conditions.

1\. That I never reveal our secret to the human world.

2\. That I never get in contact with my family again.

If I broke any of the conditions he would not only kill me but my whole family as well. I promised him that I wouldn't so he let me go.

After that I found another vampire that had the ability to turn supernatural creatures human. I found him by accident but it was really a God sent miracle for me. He granted me what I wanted. After that I went to an orphanage where I was quickly adopted.

About a year after the confrontation happened Aro found me again. He was checking that I hadn't broken any of my conditions. I told him everything that happened to me.

Now Aro comes and personally checks on me once year. It's always in November or December. To make sure that I haven't broken my conditions. Which I never have. I love my biological family and I didn't want to be responsible for their deaths.

Right now it's already the first week of November. I've never had to worry about Aro's surprise visits before now. Now that I've seen my family and they know I'm alive I'm afraid of what he'll do to me or them. Now he could come any day now.

I was freaking out and I had no idea what to do. I got off of the freeway once I was sure I had lost them.

I pulled into a Starbucks and decided that a cup of coffee and a cookie is what I needed to calm myself down. I sipped my caramel latte slowly. It did calm me a little but not much. I definitely needed to get home.

When I walked outside I looked around once to make sure that my family hadn't found me. The coast was clear.

I turned the ignition on expecting my bike to roar to life like it usually did. Surprisingly nothing happened. I tried again a few more times and nothing happened.

"Nessie" I heard my mom's voice say.

My heart stopped for the millionth time that day and then went into a full on sprint.

I turned around and the three of them walking toward me. Aunt Rosalie was holding my motorcycle battery in her hands with a kind of smug look on her face.

Oh shit.

 **Please Review**


	3. Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I quickly glanced around at the rest of my surroundings and judged my chances of escaping on foot. They weren't good. A human trying to outrun three vampires? Just the very idea was laughable. I would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

I got off of my bike slowly anyway. I couldn't help but back away a little as the three of them got closer and closer to me.

""Nessie?" mom said again.

My human body was wracked with nerves. My whole body was shaking and sweating. I was surprised that my heart hadn't jumped out of my chest yet.

"She's terrified. Why?" mom asked my aunts.

"I'm not sure" aunt Alice. "That's why I called Jasper. He just arrived"

About two seconds after she said that a wave of calm hit me out of nowhere. I suddenly got very very sleepy. The last thing I remember is my mom catching me as I fell.

I woke up feeling oddly comfortable and calm. I opened my eyes and saw my father sitting on a chair right next to my bed.

"Daddy"

Next thing I know I'm engulfed in his arms. I sobbed quietly into his chest. As scared as I was I had missed him, all of them actually, and I loved my family so much. It hurt to be away from them so long.

"Nessie we thought you were dead. We really thought you were dead"

I could hear the pain in my father's voice. It broke my heart to know that I had put my family through so much pain. But what was I supposed to do when going back meant putting all of our lives at risk?

"What do you mean that going back would've put all of our lives at risk?" my dad asked in a suddenly very serious voice.

Great. I had completely forgotten about my dad's mind reading abilities. There goes my privacy.

"Explain yourself young lady" dad said in a stern voice

I thought about whether I should just tell him or not. Aro would certainly kill me if I told him.

"What does Aro have to do with this?!" dad yelled angrily. At that second every single member of my family appeared in the room. That included Jacob.

On everyone's faces I could see a mixture of emotions mainly ranging from sadness to anger and confusion. Lots and lots of confusion. I could feel all of their eyes on me. I could feel their gazes boring holes into my body and it made me feel really uneasy.

Before I even knew what was happening my mother was hugging me so tight that she was crushing me against her chest. I could hear her soft crying.

"Nessie please tell us everything" I could hear her pain in her voice as clearly as I could in my dad's.

Before I could answer her I sneezed. She handed me a tissue.

"Nessie I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we all want to hear what happened" grandpa Carlisle said.

"Okay I promise I'll tell you everything but please promise that you won't interrupt me"

"Okay" mom said.

So I started my story.

"I managed to escape the conflict and hide. Hide from all of you and the Volturi.

Afterward the Volturi found me. They were going to kill me because I was deemed a threat to the vampire secret. I begged them to let me live. I begged and begged and begged. Aro was the one that gave in. He decided to let me live on two conditions.

1\. That I never reveal our secret to the human world.

2\. That I never get in contact with you again-"

"Wait they what?!" Jacob yelled. He looked like he was ready to explode now.

"I can't believe them mom yelled so loud that I had to cover my ears"

I started to sneeze again and my body started to itch badly for some reason. It was driving me crazy.

Finally when I was able to stop sneezing and scratching I said "you guys promised not to interrupt"

"Sorry Nessie please continue" Jacob's voice shook with fury.

"Okay well if I broke any of the conditions he would not only kill me but all of you as well. I promised him that I wouldn't so he let me go.

After that I found another vampire that had the ability to turn supernatural creatures human-"

"Wait a minute that's impossible" Aunt Rosalie interrupted. I sighed. It looks like I was going to get interrupted whether I liked it or not.

"This vampire is gifted. He has the power to turn supernatural creatures such as hybrids and vampires into humans"

"It does sound a bit far fetched" grandpa Carlisle added. "But there are a lot of strange gifts out there so it is possible"

"What was his name and where did you meet him?" Rosalie asked with curiosity coloring her voice.

I sneezed again right as I was about to answer her. "His name is Damon Salvatore and I met him in Portland, Oregon. Now can I please continue my story?"

No one else said anything so I took that as a yes.

"Anyway I found him by accident but it was really a God sent miracle for me. He gave me what I wanted. After that I went to an orphanage where I was quickly adopted.

About a year after the confrontation happened Aro found me again. He was checking that I hadn't broken any of my conditions. I told him everything that happened to me.

Now Aro comes and personally checks on me once year. It's always in November or December. To make sure that I haven't broken my conditions. That's why I'm scared now. He could come any day now and-"

I was starting to hyperventilate now. My mom rubbed my back in a very soothing way. It had an instant calming affect on me.

"Nessie you should've never listened to him. You should've come straight home afterward. We would've figured out something together as a family. We would've done something" mom said with such sadness in her voice.

"I can't believe Aro! I swear I'm going to rip him to shreds next time I see him!" dad growled angrily.

"What're we going to do? He could come any day now" I was nervous and scared.

"Actually" Aunt Alice interjected. "He'll be coming on December 25th. I just checked"

Great. Christmas Day of all days.

"Nessie are you okay? You have a rash on your arm and it looks pretty bad"

Sure enough she was right. That was strange. I only got it when I was near a dog or a wolf. I'm allergic to them and I'm highly sensitive. Just being near one causes a strong reaction in me.

"You're allergic to dogs and wolves?" Dad was grinning like an idiot.

Aunt Rosalie burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

 **Please Review**


	4. Mom

**Chapter 4: Mom**

 **Nessie's POV**

My family didn't ask anymore questions after that. They couldn't because my parents had called me and wanted me to come home. I knew that the questions were far from over though. I could see the questions burning in their eyes. Especially my parents. They were nowhere near done with me.

I could still feel all of them watching me as I got on my bike and left. Rosalie had been the one that tampered with my bike so I couldn't go anywhere. At least she fixed it back up for me.

I kind of felt like I was in a daze as I drove back home. The whole day just felt so surreal to me. I was physically drained. I just felt like going home and going to sleep but knowing me that probably wasn't going to happen.

When I looked at my watch I was surprised to see that it was six in the afternoon. No wonder my mom had called demanding that I return home. She's been extra paranoid lately. It has a lot to do with the recent spike in homicides in the city lately. They've been steadily increasing over the past several months.

By the time I got home I could smell Pizza in the kitchen. Pizza Hut meat lover's pizza. The smell was enough to make my mouth water. For dessert? There was donuts. Looks like we're not eating healthy tonight.

I poured myself a cup of soda and grabbed three slices of pizza.

"Jesus Nessie save some for the rest of us" my brother David joked.

I just rolled my eyes. "There's three boxes David. I think you'll be fine"

He laughed. "I know that sis you know I just like messing with you"

I playfully punched his arm. He may be annoying but I still loved him anyway. We all watched a movie as we ate and for the moment I was able to forget the predicament that I was in. My family, the Volturi, all of it. It was nice even if it was only temporary.

At the end of the movie I went to shower and put on my pajamas. I was so tired and drained after that that I just went straight to bed. It took me only seconds to fall aslee after I hit the pillow.

I heard a noise. A small noise coming from somewhere in the bedroom. It wasn't very loud but it was still enough to wake me up. I opened my eyes slowly and at first all I saw was total darkness. I gasped when my eyes were able to make out the shape of a person sitting at my desk in my bedroom. It sounded like the person was crying.

"W-who is it?" I stuttered in fear.

"Nessie? Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you" came my mother Bella's voice.

"Mom?" I gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?"

When she moved into the moonlight pouring through my open window I could see what it was that she was holding. One of my photo albums.

"I had to see you Nessie. I just had to. Even if you were just sleeping" mom cried.

"Mom how long have you been here?" I asked her.

"About 15 minutes"

I say up in my bed and scooted to the other side of my bed.

"You could lay down next to me if you want to" I told her.

"Thank you Nessie" she answered her voice sounded full of emotion.

I gasped when I felt her hard, ice cold body next to mine. That was going to take some getting used to again. That was for sure.

"I'm sorry that my crying woke you Nessie I didn't mean to-"

"Wait you were crying? Why? I thought you couldn't cry anyway?"

"I can't produce tears but sometimes I really wish I can Nessie" she said as she held me close to her. "I saw your photo albums and I couldn't help but look through them. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I don't mind"

"Thank you Nessie" she said. "It's just that, well, it's hard to see that's all"

"What is?" I asked her.

"Your life" she cried out. "Birthdays, Christmases, Easters, Halloweens, Thanksgivings, family vacations, graduations, school dances, anything" Seeing your whole life in your photo albums is a painful reminder that we weren't around for any of the important events in your life. We weren't around for anything and it's all the Volturi's fault" she said with her voice full of anger.

I held my mother as she sobbed.

"I don't know you Nessie. Your my own daughter and I don't even know you. Do you know how that makes me feel? How it makes us all feel? We don't know anything about you. Not one single thing" mom cried.

"It's okay mom"

"No it's not okay Nessie. I'm your mother. I'm supposed to know everything about you"

"We'll you learn mom. You'll learn quickly. The whole family will. For starters I can tell you about my family. My mother's name is Amy and my father's name is Ben. I have a brother and his name is David"

"You're also allergic to dogs and wolves" she snickered.

"Yes I am. I found out not long after I was adopted. I pet the neighbor's dog and had a severe allergic reaction that put me in the hospital. I was diagnosed with dog and wolf allergies after they ran tests. Why is that funny if I may ask?"

"Carlisle thinks you're allergic to Jacob as well"

I couldn't help but laugh now.

"Okay mom let me tell you some more things" I said once I was able to stop laughing.

"I love eating-"

"Wait you love what?" she questioned. Of course, when I was a hybrid I hated human food so this was no doubt shocking.

"Eating. Pizza is my favorite but I also love McDonald's, Carl's Jr., and Taco Bell. Oh and sugar. I love my sugary foods. I eat twinkies every single day"

Mom raised an eyebrow at me. It kind of creeped me out a little. "You know as soon as Carlisle finds out, and he will find out, he's going to give you a serious lecture about good eating habits, right?"

"Well I do now" I giggled nervously.

Mom looked at me like she was questioning my sanity.

"That's another thing about me mom. I giggle when I'm nervous or when I'm up to no good"

"When are you up to no good?"

"Oh I've been known to play pranks on my friends and family. I'm a practical jokester"

"Well that'll make your uncle Emmett proud" she commented.

"I also have an immensely strong love for baseball. I've been playing for, well, ever"

"You play baseball?" mom said excitedly. "Baseball must be in your blood then"

My mom's statement confused me but I decided not to ask.

"Are you any good?"

"I think I'm decent" I wanted to be humble. I've been voted the MVP (most valued player) for the past several years in a row. My coaches always told me that Inwas the best on the team. One of the best that they had ever seen. I have so many medals and trophies. I hid them all though. I can catch just about any ball. If it looks impossible to catch I can still catch it. I'm extremely fast and I can even climb trees if necessary to catch the ball. Then there was my batting average.

I just didn't like to brag though. I didn't. I preferred to remain humble about it all. Really I just played because I had a gigantic love of the game and it made me happy to be on the field with my friends.

"What else Nessie?" mom asked me.

"I'm also on the swim team. I love swimming competitions they're a lot of fun and hard work"

I tried to stifle the big yawn that overcame me but I failed miserably.

"Maybe you should get back to sleep Nessie" mom said.

"But I'm not done telling you about myself" I protested. I wanted to tell my mother about myself so she wouldn't feel so bad anymore.

"It's okay Nessie. We have plenty of time for that"

"But mom-"

"Nessie" mom chastised.

"Okay mom"

I snuggled close to her like I used to do when I was little. Within seconds sleep overcame me once again.

 **Please Review**


	5. School

**Chapter 5: School**

 **Nessie's POV**

The rest of the weekend passed without incident. I didn't see or hear from my family at all the next day. Part of me wondered if Saturday had just been some sort of crazy dream. There was no sign at all that my mother had been there the night before. None at all.

Surely life couldn't change that quickly now could it? One day my life is fine and normal and the next my life is so drastically different. That's impossible, right?

By Monday morning I had convinced myself that was indeed all some crazy dream.

I could hear the rain lashing against the Windows as I ate my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Just my luck that my brother had already left earlier so I couldn't get a ride to school. I usually took my motorcycle except on rainy days. That was like getting a 100mph bath.

I grabbed my raincoat and my umbrella and headed out the door. I could feel the full force of the elements hit me when I stepped outside. Wind sent the rain drops hurtling into my face like sharp wet daggers. The cold made my face and hands feel numb.

I walked as quickly as I could trying to fight the urge to complain. After all my bike would've been far worse.

Someone pushed me and caused me to fall into the mud. Then I heard the familiar nauseating laughter of my worst enemy. Erica. She and her friend Jessica were notorious school bullies that picked on just about everyone in school. I was one of their favorite targets for some reason. Not a day went by where she didn't trip me, push me, or make fun of me somehow.

"I swear Ness you make this way to easy you stupid girl" she continued laughing as she walked away.

I didn't say anything. I never did. Why bother when her rich daddy can get her out of trouble? It was just easier to put up with her bullshit.

I got up carefully and wiped the mud off of my pants carefully. Unfortunately my hands had also gotten scraped so they still stung.

"Nessie are you okay?!" yelled my friend Felicia. She was also a big target for Erica and Jessica. She's overweight and she wears glasses. Two things they make fun of her every single day for.

"I'm okay. Why?" I asked her.

"I saw what Erica did"

"Oh" I breathed. "Don't worry about it"

"I hate how they get away with this. It makes me so mad"

"Yeah but what can we do about it? They'll just get away with it like always. Not worth saying anything. Besides we'll be out of here in a year and a half anyway" I said as we walked to our lockers.

"Hey Nessie did you see the new kids? The boys are so hot"

My heart dropped into my stomach. Of course I had been stupid and silly to think it was a dream. Then why didn't I see them yesterday?

"No" I shrugged pretending that I knew absolutely nothing.

"Look there they are" she tapped my shoulder quickly and pointed them out.

Sure enough. She was right. All seven of them were walking down the hallway. Mom was the only that seemed to have noticed me so far.

"Oh look at what we have here"

Oh no. Not now. Please don't let this happen in front of my family.

"It's the fat ass four eyed freak and the ugly ass bitch"

The 'ugly ass bitch' was me. I was always 'ugly' 'bitch' 'dumbass' or 'stupid' mostly because I struggled to maintain a C in math and Science. My two hardest subjects.

I gulped.

"What do you two want now?" Felicia said.

"This" Jessica said right before they grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

Before I could react they both pushed me with such force that my face smacked the floor so hard I was surprised I didn't break any teeth. It's happened before. I even had a broken nose once thanks to those two. So has Falicia.

Then Erica kicked me in the ribs so hard it left me breathless. Falicia screamed a little when Erica did the same to her.

They just laughed.

I took a glance back and saw six angry vampires and one angry shape shifter storming in our direction.

Oh hell this was not going to end good.

 **Please Review**


	6. Bullies

**Chapter 6: Bullies**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was actually scared of how my family would react. I wasn't sure if this was going to be good or bad.

"Get away from them !" mom yelled angrily. Jessica and Erica actually looked scared of my mom right now. Scared wasn't usually a word that I would use to describe them.

They didn't say anything or move an inch.

"You heard her" dad growled in a menacing way. "Get away from these two right now or I swear you will regret it"

"Look I don't know who you think you are but you don't tell us what to do" Erica said defensively.

"Oh so you think you can just push people around and expect me to do nothing and just stand by and watch" Aunt Alice said in a sweet yet threatening tone of voice.

Erica walked right by me and purposely stepped on my right hand. As much as I tried not to I moaned a little bit in pain.

That's when my mother nearly lost it. She growled. I mean she actually growled like some sort of ferocious animal. The way she bared her teeth was not exactly a smile either. If it weren't for my dad she probably would've ripped Jessica's and Erica's heads off right now.

"Get out of here right now" Aunt Rosalie said in a threatening voice. "And if we ever catch you messing with these two again I swear you will regret it. That's not just an idle threat either.

Jessica and Erica actually did look scared now. Mom looked like she was ready to lunge at them.

Jacob offered me a hand to help me. I sneezed as soon as I grabbed it. Stupid dog allergies. I helped Felicia up next.

Our bullies stood frozen in fear. Uncle Emmett flexed his muscles threateningly. Then they actually ran away in fear.

"Nessie are you okay?"

"Yes mo-Bella"

Way to go Nessie. Nearly slipped up in one sentence.

"Nessie I thought you said you didn't know them?" Felicia asked me. Immediately everyone stared at me at the once eyeballing me questioningly. I gulped nervously.

"I, uh, thought you were talking about someone else?"

Really? That was the best that I could come up with. Not even I would believe me.

By the looks on their faces I was sure they didn't believe it either"So Nessie who is she?" dad asked referring to Felicia.

"Oh this is Felicia she's been my friend for as long as I can remember"

Aunt Alice was the first to walk up to her and introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Alice. I can tell we are going to be best friends" Alice says as she shakes Felicia's hand eagerly.

Felicia threw me a look of utter confusion.

"Just go along with it" I whispered into her ear even though I knew whispering was useless when it came to my family.

I didn't need my dad's mind reading abilities or my uncle's emotion detecting abilities to know that my friend was uncomfortable around them. I could almost see it in her face. She was comparing herself to their physical beauty and impossibly perfect bodies. Jessica and Erica calling her fat all day long seriously gets to her. It's not exactly uncommon for them to make her cry either.

The bell rang and I had to hurry up and walk as fast as I could so that I would actually make it to my Spanish class on time. Not sure why I even toon Spanish. I was already fluent in Spanish. I have relatives in Spain and Mexico so learning the language was a must when I was growing up.

I got there with only two minutes to spare. I was surprised when my dad strolled in the room. The only empty seat was right next to me. Of course it was.

Dad smiled the second he noticed me which was right away.

"You take Spanish Nessie?"

"Yes even though I speak it fluently"

"So do I" he commented.

Oh great. Now he can boss me around in two languages? Just what every girl wants.

Dad snickered.

I elbowed him hard but I was sure I just succeeded in giving myself a bruise.

"Nessie who were those girls and why did you let them do that to you?" he asked me seriously.

"It doesn't matter" I simply said.

"Yes it does matter. I need to know. So please tell me" he begged.

"Jessica and Erica" I answered.

"and why did you let them bully you like that?" he asked me.

"They bully just about everyone. Okay? Felicia and I just get it worse then most. Why? I don't know. I really do not know"

"You still haven't answered the question"

"Because nothing will happen. People have tried before. Their parents are rich and have a lot of influence around here. Enough to bail them out of just about anything. It's just easier to put up with their crap-"

"Language" he scolded.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "But I don't know how else to put it"

We could not say anything else because the teacher arrived but I knew my dad wasn't done questioning me on the subject.

The rest of the morning went by without incident. Before I knew it it was lunch. Felicia and I got our food and were on our way to sit at our own table when my family invited us over.

Felicia was still a bit uneasy with my family but she gradually warmed up to them. That made me happy.

It was at the end of the day when I was walking home that something strange happened. I heard something. A noise. I followed it and it led me to a dumpster. I pulled out a small, crying baby girl. She couldn't have been older then a day.

That wasn't the strangest part though. She had a shiny, crescent shaped scar on her right shoulder. It was exactly like the one I had. It was in the exact same place to. Just like mine it was much paler then my skin. As pale as a vampire. It was no ordinary scar. That I was sure oh. I just had no idea how I got it but I was certain that it had something to do with the vampire that changed me.

Now this innocent baby girl had it to.

 **Please Review**


	7. Hybrid to Human Transformation

**Chapter 7: Hybrid To Human Transformation**

 **Nessie's POV**

My first instinct was go to Carlisle so he could look over this innocent baby girl. She would not stop crying and I was sure that something was wrong.

I had to walk all the way to the house on my own since I had no other method of transportation. I got to the house around 20 minutes later. My grandfather had opened the door for me before I could even knock.

"Alice said that you would be here and would need me although she did not tell me why" he said before I could say anything. My family had already told me that they were all going out hunting so it was no surprise that I would only find my grandfather here.

"What is it that you need Nessie?" he asked me.

"This baby girl. I found her and she needs help. Now"

He immediately took the girl from me and began to look her over.

His eyes lingered on her scar. The same scar that I had.

"That's impossible. She can't have this scar and still be alive. Well not human at least"

"I don't know about that grandpa" I say as I remove my shirt enough to reveal the scar on my shoulder.

His eyes went as wide as saucers. "Nessie how did you get that scar?"

"It was the vampire that turned me human. I never told you the full story of my conversion did I?"

"Tell me" he ordered. "Tell me now"

"Well he bit me. It was the strangest thing that I had ever experienced. It felt like ice. It started in the area that he bit me and slowly it spread throughout the rest of my body. It was so cold that I thought I was going to literally freeze to death. I remained like that for I don't even know how long. I could just feel the ice taking over my entire body freezing everything in its path. Eventually it began to fade from my finger tips. My hearing and my sense of smell got duller and duller until it reached the same level of a human. Well the ice seemed to fade from the rest of my body it suddenly increased dramatically in my heart. My rapidly beating heart began to get slower and slower. Until it finally reached human level. Then the ice vanished. When I opened my eyes I couldn't see as good as I used to. I knew that my conversion was complete. I was human. The whole process took three days"

My grandfather looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"Grandpa? Say something please?"

"That's the exact opposite of a human to vampire conversion that you described there"

"What?" I said.

"When a human is turning into a vampire it feels like you're being burned alive. You described nearly freezing to death. You had the exact opposite experience that we had"

I shook my head.

"So what about the baby?"

"I think she was born a hybrid buy turned human by the same person who turned you" he remarked.

"So what are we going to do about her?" I asked him.

"Nessie where did you find her?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"A dumpster. Why?" I asked him.

"She was most likely kidnapped and turned. That's my guess anyway. She has a bit of pneumonia right now so I'm going to keep her here and treat her. I'm thinking of keeping her until we find her real family and find out exactly what happened" grandpa explained.

I nodded my head in agreement.

 **Please Review**


End file.
